Dragonball: Legends (DBL)
by Overlordvegeta
Summary: When Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen and Yamcha decide to get stronger will they be any help against the new threats coming to the earth? But what will they do when Gohan, Goku or Vegeta decide they don't WANT help. What's stronger than saiyan pride? what role will each character play when they find out the only way they can win is by working together. Then they'll be LEGENDS
1. Chapter 1: Training

**Authors Note :** _I added paragraphs, ENJOY_

Goku and Vegeta flew to a deserted island far away from any humans, so they could begin their new training. As they landed Goku immediately transformed into a super saiyan and Vegeta did the same. Goku got into a fighting stance, flaring his aura and releasing a kiai.

The invisible wall of energy crashed into Vegeta but had no effect. The saiyan prince also crouched down into a fighting stance. Both fighters flew at each other at a high speed, Vegeta dodging Goku's first punch. Then Goku twisted his body to the left mid-air to dodge Vegeta's right kick. He spun his body back around to grab Vegeta's leg then spun around three times, releasing the prince's leg on the third spin.

Vegeta flew towards a large rock formation but somersaulted just before he crashed into it and bounced off flying back directly towards Goku. In an instant he was directly in his face with his leg outstretched. BAM! His foot struck directly in the middle of the earth raised saiyans chest. Goku stumbled back, trying to regain his bearings, but Vegeta was restless.

He charged Goku angling his body downward to face his old rival and began rapidly puching at his torso. Goku dodged and blocked all the blows looking for an opening. He caught Vegata's fist in his hand, then ascended higher into the air, using his ki as a boost. He let go of Vegeta's fist then flipped, flying straight dow, channeling a lot of energy into his kick.

Vegeta was struck in the back and sent, belly flopping into the ground. When he popped back up, Goku attempted to uppercut him but the spiky haired saiyan backflipped out of the way. He hovered in mid air then landed behind Goku, trying to kick him in the side of the head. Goku sensed his energy and blocked with his forearm.  
Then Goku spun around as quickly as he could, only to be punched in the gut.

This left Goku gasping for air and as he bent down to clutch his stomach, Vegeta spun and kicked him in the chest.  
|As Goku went flying backwards Vegeta phased out and reappeared behind him, hammering him into the ground. "Big Bang." The prince took a little time to pour more energy into his blast, then shouted "Attack.", Releasing the sphere and it shot toward Goku with incredible speed.

However the father of Gohan and Goten smiled and put two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta's attack crashed into the ground and exploded, causing a huge cloud of gas and dust to blanket the area. When the smoke cleared Goku was nowwhere to be seen, only a crater was left behind. "Yahh!" The messy haired saiyan yelled, shoving his elbow into Vegeta's shoulder from behind. Vegeta was sent flying towards the ground, but flipped in mid air sending a flurry of ki blasts in Goku's direction.  
Goku dodged most of them easily but soon discovered they were homing attacks.

As Vegeta crossed his arms all the orbs closed in on Goku, yet once again he put two fingers to his head and dissapeared. "Dodge this kakarott." Said Vegeta. "FINAL... Flash!"

Vegeta's most devastating attack was as just as strong as it had ever been only it had a much shorter charge time due to all the training he had done since the first time he used it on Namek all those years ago. The blast shot towards Goku at just under the speed of light, but it broke the sound barrier and gave off a loud screeching sound." Sweeeeeeee!..." Goku didn't know what to do.

He knew the attack could do serious damage to him. He thought long and hard as the blast approached. He had teleported plenty of times with his own blast using the 'Warp Kamehameha' technique but could he teleport with someone else's... Too late no time to think about it. "TCHH!" Goku appeared about 10 feet to the left of where Vegeta was hovering. Sure enough the final flash had also been teleported only it was flying in the opposite direction, toward it's creator. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and appeared on Vegeta's right. "Kamehame...

HA!"

At this familiar word Vegeta opened his eyes only to see a blue beam blasting straight towards him. "W- What?" He said. He turned to dodge it, only to catch a glimpse of his own blast approaching him from behind. "H- how did this happen?" He said to himself as he turned to intercept the final flash and redirect it.

However, he knew there was no use because the Kamehameha wave would hit him from behind and push him into his own attack. ' _Now would be a good time to know that technique of Kakarot's.'_ he thought, inwardly kicking himself.

He could feel the Kamehameha approaching from behind. The prince closed his eyes and concentrated, locking onto Goku's energy signature. He imagined teleporting himself to Goku, imagined using his energy to pull himself in a wormhole of space and time, emerging where ever he wanted to. Suddenly through his closed eyelids he saw what appeared to be a ripple. A ripple of light in the otherwise darkness of his closed eyelids. It was like a curtain that wasn't closed all the way, and Vegeta reached out grabbing the curtain and ripping it open, then willed himself to jump through the opening.

His stomach lurked.

He felt like he was going down the drop on a roller coaster but in and instant the feeling passed.

"Zip."

It wasn't exactly the same noise as instant transmission but Vegeta knew he had successfully teleported. He had created a ripple in hyperspace and traveled through it... Instantaneously at that. When Vegeta opened his eyes he was floating just behind Goku.

Immediately he dropped out of his super saiyan state and suppressed his chi. He waited to see Goku's reaction.

"FWWWWWWW...WW-BOOOOOOM!"

Sparks flew in all directions as the two blasts collided. A yellow sphere of energy was created and then more sparks appeared as it blew up. "Boom." It was like a double explosion. To any human it would have looked like a fireworks show... just with lots of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Goku looked around frantically. He couldn't find Vegeta. He had felt his energy signature dropping, but now couldn't feel anything at all.

As Goku began turning around to check behind him, suddenly Vegeta burst into super saiyan and channeled his energy into his foot.

Goku noticed the sudden outburst of energy, but couldn't prepare for it and he walked right into the kick.

" **Craaaaack!"**

Blue and yellow bio electricity was created where Vegeta's leg had collided with Goku's chest and the messy haired saiyan was sent streaking across the sky like a comet. Vegeta powered back down to a sjj1, the electricity disappearing from his aura.

" **Take that you piece of trash. You incompetent lowlife**."

Vegeta was really angry at what Goku had done was visibly shaking. Goku stood up from the pile of rocks he was under, instinctively crouching into a defensive stance. "What... Vegeta... B- but how'd you dodge that?" Goku asked gritting his teeth. Vegeta paused to think. He didn't answer right away actually he had no idea how he dodged it, he had just... done it.

To Vegeta in those moments nothing had seemed impossible. Still he didn't feel like explaining all this to Goku. "I have improved my speed since the last time we fought." He stated simply.

Goku looked puzzled. No one he knew was fast enough to dodge to such high powered, massive attacks from that range, not even majin buu, come to think of it that would have killed buu.

As Goku pondered this he was suddenly knocked backwards as Vegeta's knee collided with his jaw. Hs head snapped back but as it rolled forward Vegeta's left jab sent it snapping back again. Goku's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hair returned to black as he was knocked unconscious...

 _ **Revised Chapter what do you think of it?** Just a taste of what I can do let me know if i should continue i promise cool villians and for every character to get their shine. Now go review. Give me request for which z fighter should get a shot as the story progresses. This is like a prologue and its half of my original ch.1. I promise Ill put up the rest so you can see the tricks both saiyans have up their sleeve and the introduction to the new threat. Also Goten and Trunks will appear but what they will do is a surprise. Till Next time!_

-OVERLORDVEGETA


	2. Chapter 2 : New threat

Goku couldn't believe it as he quickly got to his feet. From what he understood he had only been unconscious for about 10 seconds, nut he was unconscious nonetheless. Oh how much Vegeta had changed since the last time they fought. What else did the saiyan prince have up his sleeve? _" Time to go all out." Thought the hero of earth  
_  
As Vegeta watched, while hovering from the sky, he knew exactly what Goku was doing as he saw his rival become engulfed in a ball of yellow light and his hair start to extend on length. The prince of saiyans smirked, for he knew the real battle was about to begin.

 _" I thought this was a friendly sparring match Kakarott? Why are you going all out. I wouldn't want to damage your precious earth!"_ Vegeta mocked as he descended to the ground. _"It is Vegeta, but I've got to teach you a lesson."_ Responded Goku lowering into a fighting stance. _"Well good luck SENSEI."_ Said Vegeta as he too began powering up.

What happened next really surprised Goku. He knew that Vegeta was really strong but in his head Vegeta was no match for a super saiyan 3. Yet, the hero's senses were telling him something completely different. Even after his super saiyan 2 transformation was complete the princes power continued to rise, rivaling Goku's. But what was even more puzzling was that as far as Goku could tell Vegeta wasn't undergoing any new transformation.

 _"How's he doing this."_ The earth raised saiyan wondered, while also keeping his sense alert for any movement. Vegeta smirked as he finished powering up into a full powered super saiyan 2. He looked different. His hair was as spiky as ever, but it was really pale in comparison to Goku's vibrant bright, pulsing yellow locks. Vegeta looked completely relaxed, whilst Goku was straining to even maintain his super saiyan 3 for this long. Both were itching to show off their power, but it was sort of like a staring contest to see who would swing first.

Then without any warning or indication of his intentions, Vegeta swung his left leg into Goku's ribcage, his knee digging deep into the messy haired saiyan's abdomen. Goku ignored the pain and punched Vegeta in the face as hard as he could. The force was so great from Goku's very effective ki control that Vegeta was sent flying backwards through the air.

And without any hesitation Goku gave chase, a blazing streak of yellow zipping through the sky. Then instantly Vegeta phased out, beating Goku to the spot where Goku expected Vegeta to lose momentum and begin falling to the ground. The spot where Goku positioned himself to uppercut the father of Trunks back into the air.

But Vegeta was there first. Goku didn't even notice him and as the husband if Chi Chi, lowered himself, ready to uppercut, the prince launched a deadly combination of spinning, flying and scissor kicks, finishing with a dropkick that sent earths protector spiraling downward, his hair flowing behind him. This gave Vegeta a devious idea.

In a flash, he caught up to Goku and grabbed him by his long flowing, yellow locks. Then he said _"Since you rely on this transformation so much, let me show it's weaknesses. First off, this ridiculously long hair only makes you an easier target."_ He said while spinning Goku around in a circle then he flew off into the air again and threw Goku as hard as he could into a large rock formation.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM** \- The rock shattered on impact and Goku was covered in the rubble. Vegeta waited in a fighting stance, expecting Goku to get up instantly and charge at him. But when Goku pushed the rocks off of him himself Vegeta was really disappointment. He could sense that Goku had lowered his power level drastically and could visibly see that he was only at the first level of super saiyan.

 _"You're right Vegeta. Super Saiyan 3 has a lot of disadvanteges and I can tell you've mastered the super saiyan 2. The normal super saiyan is the only one I've mastered so I'll just fight like this."_ Said Goku as he went into his full powered super saiyan state. _" So be it Kakarott."_ Said Vegeta as he also powered down to a super saiyan.

The two warriors then flew at each other and an epic battle commenced, they sparred for hours both really enjoying themselves. However both of them were too engulfed in the fight to notice a spaceship land on the same island they were fighting on and a mysterious figure begin to observe them.

However the other z - fighters noticed it and began flying at top speed toward Goku and Vegeta's location. " _Huh why is everyone coming here?"_ Goku said aloud, halting from his and Vegeta's training. The mystery figure quickly suppressed his chi for fear of being noticed by the two super saiyans. Goku and Vegeta justy waited both suspecting that the others simply wished to train with them...

_ _That's it for now the new threat is here and the z- fighters are on their way, but what surprises are in store for them? How was it let me know. Until next time_

 ** _P.S Vegeta is not a sjj3 and this is not a " Vegeta just goes ssj3 out of nowhere story" both Goku and Vegeta will get a lot of development,_**


	3. AN and Spoiler: Continuation of this s

Hey guys it's me OverlordVegeta, the story will change a little. I feel like it's a little too early to introduce the new threat so chapter 3 will begin on a different note. So basically when the z - fighters arrived they found nothing and after a while of discussing, decided to go about there normal lives but to be ready in case a new villian DID show up. (Which they will) So right now let's get some character development of Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goten. How does that sound guys? PlEASE COMMENT. And I'll give you guys a spoiler. The chapter is called Children of Champions but it isn't just reffering to Goten and Trunks. Any guesses? (Comments section) Also the Trunks fans will be in for a surprise next chapter... well everyone will but ESPECIALLY Trunks fans. So comment, let me know what you guys think. Please if you read this story comment... I need advice and to know if I'm doing good or bad or else I'll ABANDON THE STORY. :(  
-Well see you guys soon in Chapter 3  
-PS I almost forgot, I'll be doing questions and answers so comment your questions please thx

OverlordVegeta


End file.
